The Next Generation
by Oncer715
Summary: This is about what would happen if all the people in Storybrook got back to the Enchanted Forest...What would their kids be like?
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Let's say every fairy tale character was real. What if they all got sent to a place without magic? Where they forgot who they were. Then the savior came, and she broke the curse. The heroes of this town then faced many challenges. Villains, magic, and most of all….Love. They then got back to their home. Their own land. That's when I was born. My name is Rose. I am now 17 years old. I am, get this….the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. I also have a sister named Katie. I have brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes. Out of my best friends, I'm the oldest. My best friends are Hope and Isabelle. Hope is the daughter of Emma Swan and Captain Hook. She has blue eyes and straight blonde hair. She only has an older brother whose name is Henry. Isabelle is the daughter of the evil queen and Robin Hood. She has brown eyes and straight dark brown hair. She has one older stepbrother named Roland and one younger brother named Alex.

 **Chapter One**

"So are you ready for lunch?" I ask.

"Yep. Let's go! I can't wait to see everyone!" Abby replied. Abby was the daughter of Anna and Kristoff. We walked and talked. Catching up on everything

that has happened in the last few months.

"Hey Rose! Hey Abby! It's so good to see you!" Madison greeted us as we walked into Granny's. Madison is the daughter of Ariel and Eric.

"Hey Madison! Hey Katlyn! Hey Mackenzie!" Abby replied.

"I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever!" Katlyn and Mackenzie said together. They usually say things at the same time. They are twin sisters.

They are both the daughters of Red Riding Hood and Peter, who is a wolf like red.

"So Abby how was your trip?" Mackenzie's question snaps my attention back to my friends.

"Good! I just am so happy to see you guys! I really-" Before Abby could finish a strong force slammed into us, nocking my friends and everyone else to the ground.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." A new snarky voice exclaimed. I looked the young girl up and down. Her name was Kate. She had long straight

blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Her most trusted adviser by her side, Oswald.

"Kate." I growled back at her. She smiled at me as a fireball comes my way. I push it aside with my light magic. Already filling the room with love and hope,

pushing aside the fear and pain. She steps closer to me and I quickly get between her and my friends.

"Don't worry I'm not here to fight. I'm here to retrieve something for my mom." She says stepping even closer. Before I know it she's already passed me. I

grab her with my magic but a rope ties its self around my writs. I yell out but another piece of rope ties its self around my mouth. I watch, horrified as Kate

sticks her hand inside Katlyn's chest. Pulling her hand out only when she's griping a red beating heart in her hand.

"Well it looks like my job hear is done!" Kate giggles. Vanishing in a red cloud of smoke.

"Katlyn…I…I'm so sorry. I…" I look at her shame crossing my face. I couldn't even save my friend. I touch my necklace and whisper the two names that will

come as quick as they can. I take a breath and when I open my eyes my parents and the Royal court stand before us.

"What's wrong? Are you girls all okay?" My mom asks.

"Tell us the whole story. What happened?"

"Well…" I begin trying not to let my voice shake.

 **Thank you to everyone who read this. I hope you liked it! Please review and I will try to post the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She did what?" Red Riding Hood exclaimed.

"She took Katlyn's heart." I responded quietly. I look up and wait for their reactions. Everyone just looks at me with a grim look on the face.

"So, we have to find some way to get it back!" I could hear the heartbreak in Reds voice. My mind looked and searched all the people who could get into the kingdoms palace. Ingrid, Pan, Cora, Jafar, Zelena, and off course all of the Scarlets could. A smile spreads across my face.

"I think I can get into the palace." I say.

"How?" Red questions.

"If I could get in touch with Jason-"

"No! Absolutely not!" My parents stop me.

"It might be the only way." The Queen sighs.

"Please. I have to do this." I plead.

"Okay, but you have to tell us your plan."

"Sure. So this is what I'm thinking…"

I walk up to the castle and see three people waiting for me.

"Rose." Jason says, smiling at me. I force myself to smile back. Don't think about that day, don't think about it.

 _It was a beautiful day and Jason was twirling me around. Making funny faces to make me laugh._

 _"_ _I still think your sister hates me." I say._

 _"_ _She's warming up to you. She just doesn't like that you're a hero. Or from a family of heroes." Jason replies, taking my hand and lacing it with his._

 _"_ _So where are we? I don't think you've ever taken me back here before?" I ask. "Did you just get us lost?" I say, bumping into him._

 _"_ _No, I know exactly where we are.'' He looks at me and I can tell he's trying to hide something._

 _"_ _Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, searching his big blue eyes._

 _"_ _I need to get something for my parents, but I don't think I can do it." He says, hands falling to his side._

 _"_ _Hey, will figure it out. Okay?" I say, taking his hands in mine._

 _"_ _I know, which is why I'm really, really sorry."_

 _"_ _What?" I back away but strong arms hold me still, and a hand covers my mouth. Jason reaches his hand toward my chest and I kick him in the stomach. I twist around and kick the other two people to the ground. Sighing when I see that their lost boys. As Jason tries to get up, I grab my neckless and whisper two words._ Royal Court _. I relax as I feel nine people materialize around me._

 _"_ _Rose, are you okay?" My mom and dad rush forward and stand in front of me._

 _"_ _I'm okay." I stutter, backing up as all three boys stand. I back up and feel a hand on my shoulder._

 _"_ _Are you sure?" The queen asks._

 _"_ _Yes. I'm fine." I say confidently. Looking into my attackers eyes._

 _"_ _Good. Now, I suggest you three get out of here before I lock you in the dungeon." The queen says, staring the three boys down. Jason looks at me a pleading look on his face, but all I do is frown at him. Turing away as he disappears in a cloud of red smoke._

"So what are you doing here?" Kate snaps at me, snapping my attention back to the three people standing in front of me. I swallow and tell myself that I can do this.

"I'm here because I have to accept that the heroes are going to lose." I say.

"What?" Kate and Jason both say together.

"I want to be on the winning side. I will gladly join your side as long as I can protect my family."

"Are you sure you're not just gaining our trust to then betray us?" Kate says, a questing look on her face.

"I promise I'm not. Please, I'm a valuable piece in the game." I say looking into Jason's eyes. Pleading with him to understand.

"Well it's not really up to us." Kate sighs. "Only our parents can decide."

"We were called?" New voices interject. I shiver and put a brave look on my face. As I turn around I resist the urge to lash out at them with my magic. I resist and fold my legs into a deep curtsy. I stay on the ground as I feel dark magic all around me. Like a beautiful flower stuck in the middle of a thorn bush.

"Stand." I hear the command loud and clear.

"Of course, your majesty." I nod at the queen of Wonderland. I look at every person standing in front of me. Making eye contact with everyone. Head held high.

"Look whose here?" Zelena looks at me, giggling. "A hero." She laughs.

"What is she doing here?" The king asks, looking straight at Jason.

"She wants to join our side. She wants to be one of us." He replies.

"I wouldn't believe this for one second. Your majesty." Oswald spoke up. The queen walked toward me and I could feel her dark magic pulling on me. Fighting my magic. The dark and the light. She locked eyes with me and I looked straight at her, into the eyes that were so similar to Jason's. The queen walks back to the group of people and I can hear her whispering.

"She is a valuable pawn. She's strong too." The queen says.

"But she's a hero." Ingrid whined.

"Maybe we can change that." The rest of the group grumbled.

"Think about if we change her we could rule both kingdoms. Wonderland and the Enchanted Forest." The queen smiled and the others nodded in agreement. They all turned to face me and I could feel the power, feel the darkness all around me.

"Welcome to Wonderland. Welcome to the winning side." The queen said, smiling a wicked smile my way.

I let a smile play on my lips as they disappeared, and I was left alone with Jason, Kate, and Oswald.

"Come on, we should get into the castle." Jason says, smiling that big grin of his at me. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

I refocus as I hear a knock on my door. I get up and walk to the door, the long dress dragging behind me. I open the door and see Kate standing there.

"I just came to make sure you don't need anything else. Do you?" Kate asks, stepping through the door.

"No I should be good." I say.

"Cool. Well I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yep!" I say, taking a deep breath.

"Okay call if you need anything, sis." She says. I laugh and she disappears in a cloud of smoke. I sit down again and touch the ring on my finger. Today is my wedding day. I laugh at the thought of it. My hands shake as I touch the neckless still hanging around my neck. _I wish_ _you were here._ I think, my hands rubbing the cold metal. _I don't even know if you're still alive. My family. I know you'd all tell me to have hope, but I think that's gone. I don't think I have any left._ It had been six weeks. Two since Jason proposed to me. It had been three weeks since I sent Katlyn's heart back to her and her family. Six weeks of villains pulling tricks on me, of being taught to use dark magic, and six weeks of hope. Always knowing that my family would stop at nothing to save me. That they will always find me. I sigh and get the book that's laying on my bed. " _Always bring this with you." My mom's voice drifts through my mind. "What is it?" I ask. Curious about the book she held in her hand. "There story's. A big book of story's. A big book of hope." She placed the book in my hands._ I smile and run my fingers over the cover of the book. I open it and read the words I have heard so many times. _Once upon a time…..There was an Enchanted Forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our world. This is how it happened._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I close the book and drape one of my sheets over the mirror. _As long as no one knows about the plan, we will succeed._ I think. Today is the day the heroes defeat the villains. I pull the dagger out from under my mattress and wait for the nock at my door. _I will see you guys again. I promise._ I think of my family, all ready to see me again. _Knock._ I snap my attention to the door. Making sure it's the right person.

"Hello?" They ask. "Rose, are you in there?" I recognize the voice and freeze.

"It's me Kate. I need to talk to you."

"Sure, come on in." I say, hiding the dagger.

"Hey." She says, a look in her eyes I don't think I have ever seen.

"Hey." She looks over at the covered mirror. _Stupid. I should have taken the sheet off the mirror._ I walk toward it, but Kate stops me.

"We don't need anyone else listening in on our conversation."

"Okay. What do you need to talk to me about?" I say.

"I want to help you escape." She says, not looking me in the eye.

"You what?" I ask. "Is this a trap?"

"No. I know about your plan. I can help you." I stare at her, dumbfounded. _Maybe she really does want to help you._ I think. _But what if it is a trap? What if the plan gets ruined? What if I never see my family again?_

"So Rose, what do you say?" I think of everything on the line.

"Okay. Let's do this."

It had been two hours until a member of the royal army had come to get me.

"Your majesty." He said as he entered the room. I curtsy and feel relief flood over me.

"Are you ready?" Kate asks. Her black wings were sticking out of her leather jacket, and you could see them glistening in the moon light. Most people think Kate is half dragon, but I know the truth. She was bit by a Bandersnatch. She was fine until she woke up and found out she now had wings. I look back at her then around the room. Taking one last look around the room. I grab my dagger and tuck it into my shoe.

"Yep. I think the heroes could use some back up." I say, closing the door and walking toward my family. Toward hope.

"Okay so what's next?" Kate asks. We all duck behind a wall as a few lost boys pass.

"Well, the next step is to make it out of the castle unseen." I say.

"I can get us out no problem." She replies.

"Okay. I trust you." I smile at her and she smiles back.

A few minutes later we were walking out of the castle and I had a magic bean in my hand. How Kate had gotten us out of there was beyond me. _As long as it gets me back to my family, I don't care how._

"Ready?" Kate smiles at me. I take the magic bean in my hand and throw it on the ground. As soon as the bean touches the ground a portal spreads across the ground.

"Ready!" I say jumping into the portal. The world goes black and when I open my eyes my family is standing right in front of me.

"Miss me?" I ask, smiling at them and running into their embrace.

"Of course we missed you." My mom laughs.

"Now then." The queen says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Let's end this. Now."

 **So I wonder what's going to happen next...Thank you all for reading. Let me know who your two favorite character is so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We all stand in a line facing the same people I almost had to have called family.

"Well, isn't this perfect." The queen of Wonderland looks at me with a look that says I will kill you. My parents protectively stand in front of me. Starring the other people down.

"I though you could be one of us." The queen says sadly. "And Kate what are you doing? Are you actually helping the heroes?" I look at Kate and she backs up a bit but I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I guess it all comes down to this. The final battle between good and evil. The final battle between heroes and villains." The King of Wonderland says.

"Yep. This is it." Emma Swan replies.

I don't really remember who used magic first, but soon there were fire balls and other types of magic everywhere. I look around and realize were wining. The light magic consuming the darkness. Filling every open space with hope. We fought and we fought. Back and forth. Until the one thing that will never leave my memory happened. I look over and see that just the kids are in the middle of this fight. Throwing magic and everything else we've got. I see what the villains are doing before I can process it. Every villain around as stops fighting and launches tons and tons of dark magic are way. Everything after that is a black blur. All I saw next was our parents standing in front of us. Absorbing the magic. Then everything went black. I wake up and see everybody on the ground. I get up and make sure all the kids are okay. Waiting for my family to get up and be okay. We wait and wait. We hope and hope. Then everything comes back to me. The fight, our parents jumping in front of us, then blacking out. I go over to them, tears filling my eyes. No, no, no. Please, I beg. I just got back to you. I can't lose you. Not now. I bend down and feel for their pulse. I don't feel one. I stand back up and look at the villains kids. Their doing the same thing. I feel salty tears running down my cheeks. Running into my mouth. I turn to face the rest of the group and manage to choke out two words.

"Their dead." I say, feeling more tears streak down my face. "Their gone." The others look at me with wide faces and I see Hope and Isabelle crying. Sniffling and gasping.

So that's why I am standing in front of my kingdom. Wearing a black dress and trying not to cry. Rubbing the cold metal of my neckless. _"No matter how far away we are. This will always be with you." My mom told me, clipping the neckless around my neck. "This is a part of you now." My dad said. "No matter what we will always be with you."_ I wish you were here now. I don't know how to run a kingdom! I don't know how to be a good ruler. I looked over and saw the villain's kids. Standing up with us. All their parents had died in the fight too. They will all be stuck on Wonderland. A more roomy prison. All but one of them will be punished. Kate will be Wonderlands new ruler. Their new queen. Fallowing in her mother's footsteps. Our parents gave their lives to protect us. _And no matter what I will never forget that._ I think. _And neither will this kingdom._

"And last but not least, Queen Rose of the Enchanted Forest." I lean down and feel a heavy weight put on my head. _This crown is heavier than it looks. I remember the former queen telling me._ I stand and everybody in the crowd bows. I hear clapping and shouting but everything is drowned out when I swear I could feel a hand on my shoulder. Also a voice whisper in my ear. _You_ _will make a great ruler. A great queen._ I turn around but no one was there. I look out on the crowd and think about a great quote I heard once. _And she learned to hold herself together. That was her fairytale ending._ And so, she did.

 **So, I bet you were not expecting that. Please review and tell me who your favorite character is so far! Trust me this is not the last time we will see our heroes...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

3 years later

Now it's just me and Katie. In the big empty castle. I bit the inside of my cheek as I think about how stupid this rule is. _At the age of twenty-one a queen must be married. No matter what. No exceptions. If the queen fails to achieve this requirement, she will be removed from her role as queen._ Great. If I don't marry I'll lose my crown. I get up, walking to the windows. Looking out at the beautiful garden. Roses growing everywhere. All for me. To celebrate my reign as queen. It's been two years, I think. Looking at the roses in the vase in the middle of the table. Two were wilted, starting to turn to dust. Two were healthy and were blooming. _These roses represent your life lines. As long as they are in bloom, you're alive. If they ever wilt, it means you're gone._ Yep. I know. I think, letting a tear slip down my cheek. My phone rings, snapping my head back to reality. It rings again as I hear my ring tone blasting. _Only You…_ I hear, picking it up. It was one of my all-time favorite songs. It was also my step brothers. I reach up and touch the silver swan neckless around my neck. Emma had given it to me the first time I met him. That was only the second time I had ever time traveled. My phone rings again and I sigh answering the phone only to hear a very distressed Hope.

"Rose, it's the day." She says talking all in a rush. I can barely hear her over the sound of the wind. She must be out on the Jolly Roger. She goes out there when she needs to calm her little brother. Watching the sea seems to calm him down.

"What day?" I ask, so caught up in my problem to not know what day she was talking about.

"It's the seventh of October!" She yells. I drop the phone and realize what she's talking about. October seventh. I laugh and hang up the phone. Saying that I have to get things ready.

"Katie!" I yell, knowing she's reading in the library. I am so antsy, tapping my figures on the head of my chair.

"What?" I hear my sister say. She walks down the stairs, a silver book in her hands.

"Todays the day!" I say, grinning at her. I watch as she processes what I just told her. She grins back at me. Dropping the book on the table.

"We've been waiting for this day for two years! Do you think they'll come here first?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say, too excited to really processes her question.

"Well, I guess we have to get ready." Katie laughs, running back up the staircase. I laugh as well and grab my gloves and cloak. I run my hands over the fabric. It's a beautiful pattern, light green with gold on top. There are a few rips in it, but it is mostly the exact cloak my mom wore. _I can't what to see you guys again. I have missed you for three years._ I think running over to the stable. _Thank goodness Zelena cracked time travel!_

"Hey!" I said as I walked into the stable. "Who's been a good girl?" I ask the horse, nuzzling her nose. As soon as she's ready to ride and step up onto the saddle. "Good girl, Sliver." I say, petting her mane. "Now, let's go see my family." I nudge her with my boot and then we are on are way. I feel my heartbeat increase as I reach the growing crowd positioned on Main Street. I hear trumpets sound as everyone moves out of my way. When I look at the people kneeling in front of me, I know I must have a gigantic smile on my face. I do my best to not laugh as I see their faces widen in surprise as they look at me.

"You, you, you look just like…" Killian stammers.

"I know." I laugh raising an eyebrow at him.

"Your majesty." I turn around to see Alex behind me.

"Hey." I reply as he pulls me into a hug. "Where's Isabelle?" I ask.

"She should be here soon." I turn back around to see my family.

"Your majesty, shouldn't we give them the test, just to make sure?" I frown a little but quickly go back to a grin.

"I guess you're right." I say pulling out Excalibur. I see their eyes widen and see Emma try to grab for it. I pull it back and hold it up. Seeing Emma's name printed on it.

"First question." I say, seeing the shock on all of their faces. "What is my name?" I ask. In no time Emma replies.

"No, I have no idea what your name is."

"Second question. Who was the queen before me?"

"I don't know."

"Last question. Do you know who I am?" Everyone was puzzled by this question. Everyone but Emma.

"Yes, I do truly know who you are." I hear my people pulling out swords and hear two wolves growling next to me. I put my arm up and the two wolves turn into Mackenzie and Katlyn.

"But your majesty?"

"No, Miss Swan answered correctly."

"She did?" Killian asks.

"Yes. Emma Swan knows exactly who I am." She looks at me and laughs.

"You are Rose Colette Gold. The greatest queen of the Enchanted Forest to ever live. You have a younger sister and you both have light magic. You have the most tragic love story of all time." She finishes. I smile.

"You're forgetting one other thing."

"You are the only person to ever destroy the darkness once and for all."

"There you go. So until we figure out how to get you back to your own time, you will be staying with me, Hope, and Isabelle. Follow me." I say, turning Silver around. They follow and soon we are at the stables. I reign up Silver and led them to the castle. They open with a snap of my hand and I led them inside.

 _Beep, beep, beep._ I grumble as I hit my alarm. I get up and get dressed. Brushing my teeth and brushing out my hair. I walk down stairs and grab a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks mom." I say, sitting down at the table.

"You're Welcome Abby." My mom replied.

"I had the dream again." I say.

"Really? The same one or was it different?"

"Different, but with the same people."

"How's my girl?" I hear my dad say.

"Good!" I laugh as he kisses my forehead. Little did they know that her dreams were the truth. Also that they are all characters in it. So as the three smiled and laughed, they had no idea that they were Emma Swan, Neal Cassidy, and Rose Gold. Who's supposed to be the savior if not even she remembers who she is?

 **A big thank you to everyone reading this. Please review it makes me want to write more! I wonder who is going to be the savior in this new cursed world?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I clean up my plate and grab my bag.

"Bye!" I yell, grabbing my car keys and walking out the door.

"Bye, we'll see you for dinner tonight!" They yell back. I get in my car and head to the school. I drive past the library and see Kate and Miss French opening up. I recognized that they were both characters from my dreams. I look over and see Mackenzie and Katlyn having a fight, again. They used to be best friends but something happened and they stopped being friends. Mackenzie works at the animal shelter with Mr. Nolan and Katlyn works at the fire station with Mr. Hood. The next place I pass is the café where I work at night. The whole town loves to come. One of my friends, Madison, plays there with her band. The Other Direction is Madison, Mr. Jones, and Miss Mills. There's also people who tell poetry. One of the weird kids in this town does it. Her names Chloe and I heard she was looked up in the asylum because she was crazy. I drive for a bit then pull over and park. I always love walking the one more block. I glance over and see the sheriff's station. Both my parents work there. Also one of my friends, Abby, works there with them. I then pass the pawn shop. A girl named Oswald works there with Mr. Gold. I finally see the school and sigh a breath of relief. As I enter I pass a few of the other volunteers. Hope and Isabelle. Whenever they look at me they always start to whisper. Like they know something I don't. I walk into the room and close the door behind me.

"Good morning Abby."

"Good morning Mrs. Blanchard." I reply.

"So, I thought maybe you could teach the lesson today?" As so as she says this I feel my heart beat a little quicker.

"Sure, I guess." I respond.

"Abby you'll be fine. The kids love you." Mrs. Blanchard reassures me. "Any ways it really isn't that hard of a lesson." I watch as she walks over to her desk and picks up a few books.

"Fairy Tales?" I question.

"Yep. Like Hansel and Gretel or Sleeping Beauty."

"Cool. Can I talk about some of the grim fairy tales too?"

"Sure. Whatever you want to do." As the bell rings I look over the plan and smile. I have always loved fairy tales. They have always reminded me of something. Something I could never quit remember.

"Hello Miss Swan." I hear a familiar voice say.

"Hello Henry." I laugh as he comes rushing through the door. He was always the first to class. Every day he would come rushing through the doors.

"So what are we learning about today, Mrs. Blanchard?" Henry asks.

"Actually, Miss Swan is teaching today." At that Henry's eyes go wide.

"Really? That's so cool! So what are we learning about?" He directs the question to me.

"Today's lesson is all about fairy tales." I reply.

"Cool! Just like in that one book in the Library."

"What book?" I ask, as he pulls a book out of his bag.

"This." He says as he hands the book to me. I look at the cover, _Once Upon A Time_. I skim through it and see all different kinds of stories.

"It's all about what happened when the Evil Queen cast a curse over a kingdom made up of fairy tale characters. Snow White, Prince Charming, and their daughter Emma."

"Sounds cool." I say, handing it back to him. For some reason I feel like I've seen that book before. Like I can't remember something, something really important….

 **So, what do you think is going to happen? Please review also check out a new fanfiction I am writing. It's a crossover between Once and Doctor Who. Thanks for reading this and check soon for the next chapter!:)**


End file.
